(1) Technical Field
This invention relates to tools having tapered portions with means on the tapered portions for engaging the inner surfaces of nipples, bushings or sleeves so that they can be rotated as in removing them from or applying them to pipes and the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior devices of this type may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,106,741, 3,471,160, 3,602,072 and 4,111,078.
In each of these prior art disclosures single body members having tapered configurations are illustrated as being engagable in various pipes, bushings and the like. In the present invention a plurality of circumferentially spaced elongated members having continuous gripping edges thereon are arranged in spaced relation to one another in a tapered configuration and thereby engagable in nipples, bushings, or the like of varying diameters in a manner that initially resiliently secures the nipple or bushing to the tool while it is positioned on the threaded end of a pipe so that it can be rotated by the tool and spun on to the threaded end easily and quickly.